Intimidation Intuition
The power to 'possess an innate understanding/knowledge of intimidation. '''Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Real world version of Fear Inducement. Also Called *Master Intimidator *Intimidation Pressure (''Kingdom) Capabilities The user possesses an incredible and innate understanding/knowledge of intimidation and can use it to instill fear in their opponents and command respect from others. Unlike Fear Inducement, Intimidation Intuition is mostly about the action of intimidating someone rather induce fear via supernatural means. Applications * Interrogation Intuition * Killing Intent * Psychological Intuition **Psychological Combat * Submission * Will Breaking Associations *Fear Inducement *Intuitive Aptitude Limitations *Limited to intimidating actions. *May be overpowered by Courage Inducement. Known Users See Also: The Dreaded '' Gallery File:Joker_back_in_action_DC_Comics.jpg|Joker (DC Comics), due to his exceptional capacity for heinous torture and murder, commands a very intimidating presence, enough to frighten civilians, low-level thugs, and even superhumans. File:Unohana's_true_personality.png|While kind and motherly on the surface, Retsu Unohana (Bleach) is one of the most feared Shinigami in all of Soul Society due to her potential for cruelty, even to those who are unaware of her true self. Aizen Sosuke.png|Due to his immense power and fearlessness, Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) was greatly feared and respected by his own army. Art-litho-doom-spacemarine-full-updated.jpg|Doom Guy/Slayer (DOOM series) is the single most feared being to all of Hell; due to him killing countless of their strongest Demons in an everlasting crusade to exterminate them. Frieza or Freeza Dragon Ball.gif|As the Emperor of Evil, Frieza (Dragon Ball series), was the most feared mortal in Universe 7, to the point that even decades after his death his sheer fear factor was stated to be the only thing keeping his empire from collapsing. Kid Buu.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball series) instilled fear in everyone that knew about him, including the gods and Frieza. Beerus Energy Ball.jpg|As a God of Destruction, Beerus (Dragon Ball series) is highly feared for his power and temper, even by Frieza. GrandPriest.png|The Grand Priest (Dragon Ball Super) is of such power and authority that even Gods of Destruction and other Angels fear and respect him. Dovahkiin (dragonborn).jpg|A Dragonborn (Elder Scrolls) is greatly dreaded by Dragons, due to them being the only mortal able to permanently kill them. scary mandy.jpg|Mandy's (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) intimidating demeanor combined with her wits allow her to manipulate or intimidate those of weaker resolve. File:Level_6_(One_Piece).png|The prisoners of Level 6 of Impel Down (One Piece) have committed crimes so vile and evil that even the newspapers refused to write about them, the world fearing the inmates to the point that the World Government has to “erase” their existences from history. Big Mom (One Piece) storm.gif|As one of the Four Emperors of the New World, Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) is a highly feared pirate who committed such heinous crimes that even the Giants do not dare speak her name. Kaido (One Piece) Strongest Creature.png|With his status as the Strongest Creature in the World, Kaido's (One Piece) mere presence makes him so feared that people would rather risk declaring war on the World Government than anger him. Red Haired Shanks (One Piece).gif|As one of the Yonko, Shanks (One Piece) is highly dreaded, to the point that he ended a war by merely threatening to get involved. Sakazuki, the Red Dog of the Marines.gif|Because of his sheer ruthlessness, (Fleet) Admiral Sakazuki (One Piece) is feared by both allies and enemies alike, including the dreaded Blackbeard Pirates. Zoro Killing Intent 1.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) King (OPM) intimidate.gif|Thanks to his title of The Strongest Man on Earth and his imposing appearance, King (One-Punch Man) can easily intimdate weaker minded opponents desipte his complete lack of any actual strength. Darth Vader's Interrogation Method.jpg|As the chief enforcer of the Emperor's tyrannical will, Darth Vader (Star Wars) was one of the most feared beings in the galaxy. Kingpin arm rip.png|Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin (Marvel Comics) is feared by his henchmen, scientists, and even some of his adversaries. Ou Ki's Pressure Kingdom.png|As a Great General of Heavens, Ou Ki the Monstrous Bird of Qin’s (Kingdom) entire being was so heavy that anyone who just stood near him could feel intimidated... Ri Boku's Fighting Aura 2 Kingdom.png|Despite his open face and friendly looking nature, Ri Boku of Zhao's Three Great Heavens (Kingdom) mere appearance caused those of military and martial backgrounds to either break out with sweat while flinching or be on extreme guard... Ri Boku's Fighting Aura Kingdom.png|...as he gives off an intense amount of Pressure. Ryo Fui's Pressure Kingdom.png|Ryo Fui (Kingdom) Kyou En's Intent Kingdom.png|As a general of the highest caliber, Kyou En of the Four Heveanly Kings (Kingdom)... Kyou En's Intent 2 Kingdom.png|...needs only to point his arrow. Kenshiro's Intimidation Stare.gif|While a symbol of hope for many dwellers of the wastelands, Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) is also feared by many evil warlords and their minions because of his mastery of Hokuto Shinken. Toriko's Intimidation small.gif|With the appearance of a giant Ogre-like hannya demon, Toriko's (Toriko) Intimidation can... Tamiya Ryouko's Strength.gif|Tamiya Ryouko (Parastye) threatening Shinichi Izumi. Enhanced Reflexes by Shinichi Izumi.gif|After merging with Migi’s cells and surviving multiple near-death experiences, Shinichi Izumi (Parasyte) became quite an intimidating figure. Thragg the Master 002 (Image Comics).jpg|Thragg (Image Comics) Category:Powers Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Intuition Category:Real Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Smart Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Supernatural Powers